Un verre ? Non merci, je
by Alyceis
Summary: Voilà mon OS sur comment Isaac veille au grain quand la meute fait une sortie bar/boîte .


Bon et bien Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Et je remercie Jeff Davis de les avoir créé. S'il était possible de voir Jackson dans la saison 3 ce serait génial. Please I want to see Jackson in Teen Wolf Season 3.

Bref à vos mirettes.

Stiles n'était pas vraiment contre l'idée de sortir en boîte. Bien au contraire, il y avait des gens qui s'amusaient, des gens qui flirtaient, des personnes sobres et d'autres qui l'étaient beaucoup moins. Toute la situation l'amusait. Encore plus parce qu'il sait que le lendemain il serait sans doute le seul qui se souviendrait de ce qu'il fallait retenir. Non pas parce qu'il était un garçon d'une intelligence peu commune, ou encore parce qu'il avait une mémoire quasi-photographique. Non la raison pour laquelle il allait retenir tout ça tient au que Stiles ne boit pas. L'alcool est une boisson dont il ne comprend pas vraiment le rôle. Il avait vu récemment au manoir une émission sur les whiskys et le quasi-culte des alcools forts. Des spiritueux qui n'avaient de spiritueux que le nom parce qu'après quelques verres de spiritueux, on ne l'était pas du tout spirituel. Donc Stiles était là accoudé au bar en faisant le chaperon. Il avait accompagné ses jeunes uniquement parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose de la journée. Avec Scott et Jackson partis faire la prospection de leurs futurs facultés pour l'année qui suivrait l'obtention de leurs baccalauréat, et les autres membres de la meute parti faire un voyage extra-scolaire dans le châlet des Hale dans les Rocheuses, il ne restait plus qu'Isaac et un jeune loup-garou qui avait été adopté par la meute alors qu'il était tout seul [mais ceux-ci fera l'objet d'un autre OS]. Bref, Charlie était un peu jeune pour venir en boîte avec eux et puis il préférait du haut de ses 13 ans une console de jeu, du soda et des aliments à base de pomme de terre soufflé et de crème glacée. Bref un menu diététique pour tout adolescent.

Mais revenons à Stiles qui était accoudé au bar et qui échangeait des regards avec certaines personnes. Regards qu'on lui rendait bien. Il faut dire qu'avec son Tee-Shirt et son Blue Jean il était un peu gravure de mode. Un vrai jeune premier de l'avis des personnes qui gravitaient autour de lui. C'était un avantage d'être un peu le centre de la meute. Il attirait à lui, certes des problèmes, mais surtout les gens. Un magnétisme qui n'avait pas laissé échappé un certain loup Alpha. Sauf que ce loup Alpha y était sensible avant que la meute décide de tous les happer. [Et c'est ainsi qu'un autre OS se prépare ^^]

Donc Stiles était la cible de certaines personnes mais ces personnes n'osaient pas l'approcher. Autre effet d'être le centre de la meute, il attirait ou plutôt il magnétisait mais un quelque chose empêcher ces mêmes personnes de l'approcher. Comme un danger latent. Au début il avait trouvé ça coule puis voyant que certains pouvaient être gênés, il avait cessé d'en jouer. Les plaisanteries les meilleures sont souvent les plus courtes. Bref, il était bien, la musique était bonne, et Isaac semblait s'amuser. Ce qui lui mit du baume au coeur. Il avait trouvé un garçon gentil qui le lui rendait bien et qui surtout calmer ses ardeurs de loups. De plus avec Alison et Lydia pour veiller sur " ses " garçons il pouvait siroter tranquillement son cocktail sans alcool tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en eut plus dans son verre. Il souriait et s'apprêter à s'en payer un autre quand un jeune homme, sans doute un étudiant décida de l'aborder.

- Salut, salua Stiles.

- Bonne soirée ? demanda l'étudiant en question.

- Bonne boisson, bonne musique et bonne ambiance, résuma Stiles essayant de faire comprendre qu'il voulait être tranquille, comprendre seul au bar.

- Je suis installé là-bas avec des potes et on s'était dit qu'un gars sympa comme toi ... Pourquoi tu souris, demanda en rougissant l'étudiant.

En effet Stiles souriait. D'une part parce que ça l'amusait que quelqu'un tente de l'aborder et y réussissait, ça devenait rare. D'autre part parce que ce jeune homme avait une manière touchante de l'aborder.

- Et ce groupe comme tu dis voudrais m'accompagner dans sa soirée.

- Euh oui, tentant le gentil garçon.

- Le groupe en entier ou ...

Et le garçon en question rougissait en souriant.

- Bon d'accord, juste moi mais ... Bon je m'appelle Stan, enfin Stanley, mais Stan c'est bien.

- Et bien enchanté Stan.

Et ils allèrent pour se serrer la main quand une tendre odeur de pin se fit sentir et que de jolis boucles châtains clairs au reflet paille arrivèrent dans le champ de vision de Stiles et dudit Stanley, dit Stan.

- T'es qui ?

- Isaac je te présente Stanley, Stan je te présente Isaac.

- C'est ton compagnon, demanda Stan en perdant un peu de son sourire.

Le terme employé avait un peu fait perdre le sourire à Stiles mais lui rappelait aussi une tendre personne. Son compagnon et Alpha. Il allait pour répondre quand :

- Non c'est ...

- Je suis son fils, son petit loup à lui et ...

Devant la remarque Stan car il a bien un nom cet étudiant, ne sut quoi répondre.

- On va faire simple, Isaac est, on va dire qu'il est sous ma tutelle et que je suis son garant et Stan est étudiant et voulait m'inviter à boire un verre avec ses potes, pas de quoi faire une histoire, n'est-ce pas Isaac.

Isaac grogna, façon humain, de un parce qu'il fallait que l'autre sente le danger. Il le regarda et il s'était légèrement reculé. Gagné. D'autre part parce que Stiles avait toujours l'ascendant sur eux tous et que ça pouvait être lourd. Surtout lorsqu'il sentait qu'il était dans son bon droit d'intervenir. Mais Stiles étant Stiles il prit la tête d'Isaac y déposa un baiser sur le front et lui sourit. Cela calma Isaac qui regardait Stiles avec tendresse et Stiles qui lui rendait la pareil. Puis il regarda Stiles par le bas.

- Pratique ce siège, on va demander à Derek d'installer un bar.

Stiles sourit à sa remarque. Stiles était plus petit que Isaac comme beaucoup dans la meute. Charlie l'avait qualifié de géant blond la première fois qu'il l'avait vu [OS ?] et ça l'avait vexé. Stiles en voyant cela lui avait fait un baiser sur le front mais il avait du de un abaisser la tête d'Isaac et lever un peu ses pieds. Cela avait finit de le vexer mais bon un baiser de Stiles avait ça de magique de le réconforter.

Et Isaac repartit sur le dancefloor.

- Il a l'air gentil, dit Stan avec hésitation.

- Un ange, répondit Stiles sans se départir de son sourire attendri.

- Mouais, dit Stan pas sûr.

- Non je t'assure, bon un peu protecteur mais vraiment attendrissant. Donc ce verre il tient toujours, demanda Stiles pour changer de sujet.

- Oui tu me suis ? Demanda Stan en souriant.

- Par contre je ne tiens pas l'alcool, je te préviens.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit la main. Sans doute pour pas qu'ils se perdent, la boîte était assez grande et sans doute aussi parce que Stan devait avoir un léger flash. Stiles voyant qu'il y avait tout de même du courage, surtout après l'arrivée d'Isaac lui prit la main et lui sourit sérieusement. Stan hocha la tête et ils allèrent vers la table d'étudiant.

Stiles passa une bonne soirée, il fit connaissance avec les potes gays et hétéros de Stan. Une lesbienne fort sympathique qui avait un goût prononcé pour la musique classique.

- Et à chaque fois je me dit qu'on ira Au banquet ...

- Le banquet, demanda Stiles.

- Oui Au banquet, tu sais le bar où on diffuse de la musique classique remixée, exposa Cassandra.

Stiles fit oui de la tête. Depuis que la meute était formé, une des choses qui avait permis le rapprochement des membres qui se cotoyaient sans cesse et qui ne se supportaient pas vraiment, était le fait qu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils aimaient s'amuser. Jackson avait eu l'idée des barathons. Il choisissait les bars qu'ils voulaient visiter et tous les vendredis soir ils sortaient. Jackson et son idée avait permis ce rapprochement. Donc pour en revenir Au banquet, Stiles ne voyait pas du tout où pouvait se trouvait ce bar. Il fallait qu'il demande à Danny, il saurait.

Il y avait aussi un intello qui attirait à lui pas mal de jolies filles. Malgré son gilet sombre qui recouvrait un chemise trois quart, il bougeait bien et les déhanchements dans ce jean griffé lui donnait un air de sexy nerd. Bref ce gars était du miel pour des abeilles. Comment il s'appelait, ah oui Barty.

Il y avait Cédric, un sportif porté sur la bière mais dont les abdominaux était visible sur son Tee-shirt aux manches courtes. Il draguait et flirtaient avec bons nombres de personnes qu'importe leurs âges ou leurs sexes.

Et il y avait Stan. Il était d'une compagnie agréable, un physique charmant et séducteur. Mais tout dans la timidité. Stiles s'en était rendu compte quand lorsqu'il ne buvait pas son Coca-Cola [un des deux boissons non alcoolisées de la table étudiante] Stan le regardait, et lorsqu'il levait le regard il n'arrivait pas soutenir et regardait la salle, les gens repassait furtivement dans les yeux de Stiles pour mieux regarder ailleurs.

- Je pense c'était une folie de t'inviter, lâcha Stan un peu tendu.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda surpris Stiles qui trouvait le moment calme malgré l'envie qu'il ressentait pour Stan.

- Parce que ce Isaac en a après toi, dit Stan un peu défait et légèrement craintif.

- Il n'oserait pas te faire du mal et surtout il n'en a pas après moi, il n'est pas venu tout seul en plus, il a un charmant petit copain et il y tient.

- Comme il tient beaucoup à toi, ajouta quand même Stan.

- Oui c'est vrai mais c'est normal, il a un côté protecteur envers la m... envers notre groupe et surtout il ... Isaac ne t'apprécie pas mais il saura s'y faire.

- Tu veux dire que ...

Stiles sentit ce que Stanley l'étudiant mignon mais timide allait dire et surtout il sentait qu'Isaac écoutait et que surtout il n'allait pas tarder à débarquer pour faire dégager ce pauvre Stan.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que. Isaac. ne voudrait pas que je fasse des infidélités à celui qu'il considère comme son frère.

Isaac avait entendu l'ordre de rester danser et de se calmer quand il avait entendu son prénom. Mais surtout avait été rassuré d'entendre Stiles parlait de son Alpha. Et il repartit s'amuser avec son il espérait compagnon et avec Lydia et Alison qui dansait plutôt bien ensemble. S'amusant à aguicher les danseurs. Quand Cassandra l'amie de Stan arrivait près du couple de filles et s'y glissa sans soucis.

Stiles sourit à cette vision. Il faudra qu'il parle à Derek de ces étudiants et surtout qu'il dissipe un possible malentendu avec Derek sur ledit Stanley. Adorable et attendrissant. Il aurait été parfait pour Danny mais bon trop tard.

Stan lui été complètement défait. Stiles avait quelqu'un. Stiles n'était pas accessible. Et surtout il semblait vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Je pense que j'aimerais qu'on se revoit. Tous. Avait précisé Stiles devant la levée de regard de Stan. On ferait une bonne bande de potes.

- Oui, répondit Stan dans un soupir. Oui.

Stiles se déplaca et vint se mettre à la droite de Stan. Il posa une main sur son genoux et lui dit qu'il trouverait quelqu'un et que c'était sans doute pour bientôt. Il était sûr de ça, foi de Stiles.

C'est à ce moment que Isaac débarqua et s'assit à la gauche de Stan. Il s'installa confortablement dans le petit salon du groupe de Stan et avec douceur il prit Stan par l'épaule pour qu'il se repose.

- Fatigué, demanda Stiles plus pour lui-même.

- Oui comme lui je pense, en désignant Stan en dessous de son menton.

Il est vraiment grand.

- Il est où ?

- Ils se font un plan à quatre sur le dancefloor ... je crois. Elle est sympa Cassis.

Oui Cassandra, enfin Cassis pour Isaac parce qu'elle avait un ombre hair bleuté. Stiles servit un jus de pomme pour Isaac et un énième Coca-Cola pour lui. Il tendit à Isaac son verre en passant un peu par-dessus Stan. Et se réinstalla.

Stan, tant qu'à lui, n'osait bouger. Il s'était tendu en reconnaissant Isaac s'asseoir à côté de lui et ne savait pas comment réagir. Ou plutôt comment allait réagir le protecteur de Stiles et ce qu'il lui voulait.

Il s'était raidi à s'en glacer les sangs quand il sentit le bras de Isaac le prendre doucement pour l'amener à lui. Puis il entendit l'échange, pourtant banal et se surprit à trouver la situation normale. Et il finit par s'endormir. Tout à fait apaisé et en sécurité. Oui Isaac était très protecteur et ça c'était vraiment bien.

Stiles discutait avec quelqu'un, il reconnut la voix et rasséréné il se rendormit. Ca piaillait joyeusement et la discussion de ses amis berçait Isaac.

Puis il sentit quelqu'un de sa meute s'éloignait. Il attendrait avant de se lever. Il n'allait pas suivre cette personne jusqu'au toilette là où elle semblait se diriger.

Mais le temps se fit long dans l'attente et Lydia avait disparu partit chercher Stiles. C'était lui qui avait quitté le premier.

Stiles était au bar semblant demander un verre de Perrier. Il avait soif, le sucre commençait à avoir mauvais effet et surtout ça l'avait un peu déshydrater. Hors de question qu'il boive l'eau des Waters. Donc il était accoudé au bar attendant que sa boisson arrive quand :

- Un verre ?

- Non merci, je ...

- Allons on ne reste pas accouder au bar pour rien. Soit tu as soif soit tu t'attend à être abordé. Donc je commence dans les règles. Un verre ?

Et l'inconnu commença à être désagréable et véritablement lourd. Pas un Stanley étudiant en chimie et gentleman comme tout.

Un vrai rustre et il essayait de lui faire comprendre quand il vit une tornade rousse qui fonçait vers eux suivi des boucles les plus douces qu'il avait l'habitude de caresser plus que de raisons.

" _Et merde_ "

- Isaac ?

Ledit Isaac avait la tête tournée vers la vitre et semblait toujours en colère.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais tu peux me dire pourquoi tu lui ...

- Stiles ce mec n'était qu'un goujat qui n'en avait qu'à tes jolies fesses blanches. Pas étonnant qu'on entende notre Derek hurlait à la lune le soir. Il la voit tous les soirs.

- D'où tu as vu mes fesses toi Lydia ? Demanda Stiles horrifié de découvrir les penchants voyeurs de son amie.

- Tout le monde qui dort au Manoir les voit le matin au réveil. Faudrait fermer la porte.

Ca c'était Alison. Toujours prompt à soutenir et renchérir Lydia. Quand ça l'amusait.

Bref Isaac était toujours remonté. Il lui demanda de se calmer mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. On entendait d'ailleurs le crissement du verre.

- Isaac le propriétaire va pas aimer de voir des rayures sur la vitre de sa voiture et ce coulis de bave.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer Isaac. Mais il restait tourner.

- Fais quelque chose bon sang, demanda Alison au petit ami d'Isaac.

- Il a très bien agis. Je le féliciterai mais comme ça ne fait aps avancer la situation je m'en abstiens.

- Ca se tient, déclara Alison.

- C'est dommage on a été exclu comme des malpropres, intervint Lydia, toujours outrée de sa mise à la porte.

- C'était assez classe je trouve, ces vigiles, ces gens qui ne comprenaient pas comment le gars a volé. T'as une de ses forces mec.

- Merci Cédric, mais non merci, il était pas censé l'agresser et encore moins l'apprendre à voler.

- Et l'insulter de manière très fleurie.

Merci Barty.

- Et le grogner dessus.

Merci Cassis-Cassandra.

- Et puis il l'avait bien cherché, quelle idée stupide de prendre par la taille un mec comme toi.

Stiles rougit.

- Il m'a pris par la taille ?

Stiles ne s'en souvenait plus du tout. A vrai dire quand il avait remarqué la tornade blond vénitien de Lydia il savait que les ennuis arriveraient pour le pauvre gars. Lourd mais il le plaignait.

- Oui il t'a pris, puis vous vous êtes collés, sans doute bassin contre bassin. Olala les fanfictions que je vais écrire avec ça.

- Cassie laisse tomber avec ça.

- Oh ça va Cédric c'est toi mon bêta-lecteur alors la ramène pas. D'ailleurs tu as finis seul ce soir.

- Oui et non j'ai un numéro que j'ai du ranger dans ma poche quand j'ai vu toute la bande se lever d'un seul homme. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un bagarre. Enfin finalement non parce que ça aurait pu finir en fait divers. Non merci.

Stiles se rapprochait d'Isaac. il savait qu'il avait failli perdre le contrôle et il enrageait. Mais voilà enrager dans son coin ne résoudrait pas le problème. Puis ce cher et gentil [petit copain] d'Isaac intervint un côté chacun ils réussirent à calmer ce tendre Isaac.

- Bon ça finit bien, dit Stan. Eh mais Cédric ?

- Quoi Stan ?

- Déjà d'où tu sors cette canette de bière ?

- Ouais c'est vrai, donne m'en un peu, dit Cassandra en se jeta sur la canette que Cédric leva bien haut

- Le serveur avait déposé une cannette sur le bar quand Isaac avait commencé à faire passer l'envie à l'autre. Je l'ai pris et elle est là avec moi. Ca l'apprendra à être plus intéressé par la violence alors qu'il y avait une bière fraîche. Arrêtes un peu Cassie, je vais t'en donner.

- Mouais, et je suis quel genre de gars avait demandé Stiles en sentant la question première de Stan.

- Ah ah, t'es le genre de gars qui attire les problèmes, je sais pas pourquoi mais je savais pas s'il fallait que je t'approche et puis à chaque fois que je voulais te parler, ma bière arrivait.

Cédric rit et but une gorgée de bière puis passa la canette à Cassandra.

- Bon on rentre ? Demanda Alison. Vous dormez où ?

- Ben on pensez prendre un motel à côté de la boite. Il y en a des pas chers.

- Non c'est exclu. Stiles tu fais quoi ?

- Quoi Lydia ?

- Arrêtes avec quoi Lydia, on a nos amis qui vont dormir au motel d'à côté et toi ...

La jolie blonde vénitienne allait dans un monoligue sur l'inaptitude des hommes à se comporter dde manière civilisée et courtoise. Stiles l'a fit taire en répondant en agissant comme elle l'exigeait.

- Bon ce qui était avec moi au départ dans la voiture. Stan tu passes devant Cassie à l'arrière. Cédric et Barthélemy.

- Mec pas Barthélémy s'il te plait.

- Ok Barty désolé, donc Barty et toi Cédric avec les filles.

- Tu peux la finir Cassandra. Non je viens avec vous les gars Cassie tu prends ma place. Enfin si ça te dérange pas Stiles ?

- Non mais tu risques d'être serré à l'arrière.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt baraques.

- Bah je passe à l'arrière.

- Bon Stan à l'arrière. Tu t'occupes de monter Isaac dans la voiture il est tout flagada et dors debout.

- Ok.

- Allez en route mauvaise troupe.

Et Stiles en bon capitaine de soirée mena ses amis au manoir Hale qui avait été reconstruit.

Bon rester à savoir comment expliquer à Derek que Isaac et son petit ami avait dormis avec lui. Mais bon il était Stiles Stilinski et saurait se montrer persuasif avec son Alpha. Comme lorsqu'il a fallu qu'ils parlent de leurs relations et de la meute.

En démarrant Stiles regarda dans son rétroviseur et voyait Isaac qui avait refermé ses bras sur les deux passagers arrières qui dormait. La boîte était situé assez loin du manoir et ils dormaient. Chose que Stiles comprenait. Et en étant attendrissant il sourit.

- Merci je te dois 80 dollars, dit Cédric pendant qu'il sortait du parking.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'était à moi de payer le motel cette fois ^^. Et il rit se fichant des dormeurs qui ... dormaient.

- Alors tu achèteras le petit déjeuner cet après-midi.

Et les deux rires en prenant la nationale pour retourner à Beacon Hills.

Voilà mon OS que j'avais mentionné dans ma première fanfiction Teen Wolf. Des messages et des questions sont laissées dans la fanfiction ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en penser.

Et désolé de ne pas répondre à vos messages. Promis je m'y mets dès que j'ai un petit temps.

J'espère que ça vous a plus ;)


End file.
